Enter Night
by Sahi-velmara
Summary: The brothers find a disturbing case that could put many in harm's way. Please read, sorry about the summery.
1. Chapter 1

The brothers laid in the bed far too close for comfort. Their bare chests touched lightly under the thin blankets. Dean sat up suddenly, " Sam, get out of the bed, you're sleeping on the floor. " He grabbed Sam roughly around the waist and pulled him off of the bed.  
After laying on the floor for a minute Sam dragged himself back onto the bed, " It's freaking cold, I'm sleeping in bed, whether you like it or not." he settled next to Dean drew the blanket back over himself.  
His brother looked over at him annoyed, why couldn't he sleep on the couch? It wasn't that cold. He stuck his foot out from under the blanket and quickly pulled it back. Maybe it was cold, but he was sure Sammy could deal with it. 

In the morning Sam sat at the table staring at Dean. He was sitting up in the bed staring back at him.  
" Dude, I am never sleeping in the same bed as you." Dean said pointedly.  
" Why not?" " Because, last night you would not stop snuggling with me. You kept hugging and squeezing me. That is never happening again." Sam blushed a deep crimson and stared at Dean, " Oh…umm I just kind of do that in my sleep. When I'm cold." Dean stared at him intently, " Wuss"  
" Jerk"  
" Bitch"  
" Slut." Dean cocked his head to the side slightly at this one. He could barely believe Sam had the balls to call him a slut. He was in no way a slut, he was just promiscuous. And kind of stupid sometimes.  
" Did you say slut"  
"Yes I did, and dude it's true." Dean shook his head in disbelief. He stood up from the bed and stretched as he walked over to the motel's small table. On the table sat a small box of donuts, Dean picked up a chocolate coated one and took a bite of it. Looking down at the box he noticed that six donuts were gone. He looked at Sam, " Dude, you're going to get fat"  
" What"  
Dean pointed at the box and explained, " You had five donuts for breakfast. That's a lot of donuts"  
" Ok, so maybe it's a few too many." Sam admitted, he just couldn't help himself. He absolutely loved donuts.  
The older hunter smiled at Sam, glad that he had gotten him to admit his addiction, " Ya, like three too many"  
" Agreed." Sam stood up from his seat and walked over to his duffle bag. He reached inside of it and pulled out his jeans and a jacket. He changed quickly because of the cold, " Dean, get dressed. You're going to come with me to get some real breakfast at that diner down the street"  
" Sounds good."

The brothers left their small motel room and walked down the street. They got to the diner and sat down at a booth next to the window.  
The waitress put their menus in front of them. She tapped her foot impatiently as they read their meal choices.  
" I'll have a cheeseburger and french-fries." Sam glanced across the table at his older brother deciding that Dean would be happy with a cheeseburger at any time of the day, or night for that matter. Sam ordered an omelet and hash browns. A perfectly normal breakfast. They sat across from each other eating peacefully until Dean kicked Sam under the table, "Dude, what was that for?" " I want some of your hash browns." Dean told him as he reached over and attempted to attain a forkful of said hash browns but, Sam pulled his plate back sending eggs hurtling back at himself.  
Dean laughed at him happily. But not for long. Sam grabbed his fork and threw it at Dean. He had to dive to the side to elude the He oncoming fork. As he sat back up a large piece of egg hit him squarely in the face. He stared at Sam, outraged. He would get him back. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday. The older man shook the eggs off his face indignantly.  
Sam Laughed. He loved messing with him. Dean was always so surprised when he got him back. Sure, he could take a lot from Dean, but their was only so much he could take.  
Dean smiled at his brother wickedly, " This is not the end, it is only the beginning, and know that when this escalates that it is all your fault." Sam stared at him confused. What have I gotten myself into? He wondered.

As they entered their room Dean knocked Sam to the floor and carefully stepped over him. Sam stood back up and dusted himself off, " Dude, what the hell"  
Dean just smiled at him as innocently as possible. He then turned and skipped into the bathroom.  
Half an hour later he immerged drenched and disturbed, " The shower was terrible"  
" Then what took you so long?" Sam asked.  
" I was waiting for the water to get warm"  
Sam walked into the bathroom. It was oddly misty and hot. The floor was slick and covered in a thin layer of lukewarm water. He poked his head out of the bathroom, " I think you got it warm enough." Sam shuffled back into the bathroom trying not slip. He wondered why the floor was so slippery. Sam suddenly slipped and fell spread-eagle on the ground, it smelled vaguely like conditioner. He turned his head to the side and sniffed deeply. It was conditioner. " DEAN! Damn it, I can't get up!" The younger hunter yelled angrily from the floor.  
Dean strode to the doorway smiling. He stood in the doorway for a good five minutes admiring his handiwork. All the while Sam slid slowly across the floor towards him. He attempted to grab Deans ankle but he stepped back.  
Dean smirked at him, " Tell me when you're out, we need to call the maids, You made a terrible mess"  
Sam at Dean, he obviously made this mess. Sam slid himself quickly across the floor and out of the bathroom. Once he was on carpet he could stand again. He glared down at Dean, who pranced over to the phone and called room service.  
" Hello? Yes, I need to have my bathroom cleaned. Yes. My brother dropped a bottle of conditioner on the floor and it spilled." He glanced over at Sam, " Ya, he's kind of dumb. Ok, well thank you"  
" I spilled conditioner on the floor, and I'm dumb"  
" Yeah, well this is your fault. Obviously." Sam longed for the day when Dean would be reasonable. That would make things so much easier.  
Of course that day was unlikely to ever occur and if it did by some miracle it was still far from sight. Dean smiled slowly and winked at Sam. Sam glared back as fiercely as he could but Dean seemed completely unphased. Sam walked across the room and sat down on the bed. It sagged under his weight, he turned and reached into his duffle bag. After rummaging around in it for a minute he pulled out a shirt and a pair of jeans. The younger hunter pulled his jeans off and put on new ones. Dean stared at him and started to laugh, " Your boxers"  
" Ya, what about the"  
" Where the hell do you get boxers with devil ducks on them?" Sam looked down at his boxers to his horror saw the ducks. He shook his head and grimaced. Why did Dean have to see those? Once he had changed, he sat down at the table and turned on his laptop. He began to look for new cases.  
Later that night he found one of interest. It was horrible, it was gruesome, it was the perfect job for the Winchester brothers.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- So, what do you think? I appreciate critiquing, but don't be foul. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

The little girl sat in her bed, the sheets pulled up to her nose. She turned towards the window and saw the shadow of long nails pass over her screen. The girl hid under her blanked and cried. The child pulled the blanket from her eyes when she heard her window open, her young eyes widened in horror.  
She screamed just as the blanket was pulled off of her.

Her mother sat up groggily in bed at the sound her daughters scream. She stood up and stretched as she walked down the hallway towards the girls room. She stepped into the room, careful to avoid the dolls strewn across the floor. The women saw that her daughters bed was empty. She searched around the room in growing anxiety until she noticed the bathroom door open in the hallway.  
The child's mother crossed the room and entered the hallway. She strode to the bathroom door and stopped stunned.  
Droplets of thick blood slid slowly down the child's skinned body. A small body hung from the shower's curtain hooks. The girl's skin was tightly stretched over the shower's wall. The unmistakable stench of rotting flesh filled the air. As the women fainted she saw something odd, scattered across the floor was sand.

Dean tapped his foot impatiently. For one whole hour Sam hadn't said a thing, It was starting to get on his nerves.  
" Have you found anything?" He asked breaking the silence.  
" Yeah, it's really weird"  
" Ok, what is it"  
" Lead, South Dakota, unruly children are being found skinned and hanged in their houses right after their parents hear them call for help. When they're found the bodies look like they've been there for a while." " This could be kind of nasty, but sounds good." Good wasn't the word, it was more like sick and disturbing.

The long hours driving seemed like an eternity. They argued off and on about nothing in particular. They fought (verbally and at one point physically) for control of the music.  
Eventually they were running on empty and had to stop for gas.  
Dean stepped out of the car and went into the gas station.  
When he emerged he held two bottles of soda, he offered one to Sam, " Do you really think I'm going to take that from you?" Asked Sam, " you probably shook it, or poisoned it, or something." he added as he past the bottle Dean had offered his and tugged the other bottle from Dean's arms.  
Dean smiled at him, " I would never poison you." he said, snatching the bottle of radioactive blue energy drink from Sam. Sam got out of the car and took the bottle back. He wrenched the cap off and was instantly hit by a surprisingly large wave of frothy blue. He turned to Dean, cursing, and punched him in the shoulder, hard.  
This is not the end, it is only the beginning, and know that when this escalates that it is all your fault.  
Dean grinned wickedly and gently rapped on his own bottle, to make sure that the action above wouldn't be repeated. He popped the cap off sending it flying in Sam's direction, and gingerly took a sip, sticking out his pinky. He was mocking his now outraged little brother. Sam glared back. He quickly made up his mind as of what to do. The younger hunter opened the car door and sat down on the drivers seat, coating it in sticky liquid. He wiggled in the seat.  
His older brother screamed in rage and ripped the door open, rattling the whole vehicle. No one could touch his car, it was sacred property. He reached in and grabbed the hem of Sam's shirt, Dean tore him from the front seat, depositing him on the floor (Sam knew instantly that Dean had been right, the revenge would escalate). Dean stared vacantly at the inside of the Impala then turned and fled into the gas station.  
When he emerged minutes later he carried a small bag of alcohol wipes to clean the inside of the car. He sat down in the passenger's seat and began to meticulously clean the seat.

They drove in silence for some hours. The scenery was lacking and dull. It was very dry, the sky was an angry orange.  
Sam turned to Dean, " Sorry about…the car. I was just kind of angry. "  
" You can't do shit like that to her. She's special." Dean glared at him ferociously. What could posses him to harm her? " I'm sor-" " Oh , shut up." Dean interrupted, ending the conversation. He reached over to the radio and slipped in a cassette. The music blared from the radio, drowning out thought, anger, and regret (slightly). Dean drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and drove faster. He still looked angry.

Lead, South Dakota When they finally arrived in Lead, it was three in the morning. The pounding rain battered their bodies soaking them to the bone, as they walked in to the motel's check out desk. The staggered in, waterlogged and chilled. " Why the hell's the parking lot so far?" Dean complained.  
No answer. The man behind the desk looked up at them as if to acknowledge their presents. He nodded towards them, then looked back down at his newspaper. " We need a room"  
The man stared at him, " What do you think this is, a honeymoon suite"  
Dean chuckled quietly, " What is it with people, they're so damn funny. We are BROTHERS, not lovers. Got it"  
The man blushed, embarrassed at his mistake, " oh, well in that case, yeah there's a room free"  
" We'll take it. Which room?" Sam asked.  
" Seventy-four, It'll be upstairs and to the right." He told them pointing to the ceiling.  
Once they had gotten into the room Sam turned on the heater and changed into dry clothes. He grabbed the blanket from the bed and sat down on the couch, wrapped in it. He glanced up at Dean and saw him glaring fiercely while he shivered. Sam guiltily unwrapped himself and offered Dean part of the blanket and a seat next to him. He gladly accepted.  
" It's freaking cold." He said as he pulled more of the blanket from Sam and around himself. They sat like that for half an hour trying to get warm, but to no avail. It was wretchedly cold and, as it turned out the heater was broken so it was going to stay that way. "We'll figure out what's going on tomorrow." Dean announced breaking the now long held silence.  
-  
It's three in the morning right now, I should go to sleep, I have school tomorrow. But, I'm not Tired. What is wrong with me? I think I'm losing my mind.  
Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

The stairs creaked and groaned as the boys crept up drunkenly. The rest of the house was quiet and empty (save their father). Upon entering their rooms, the younger brothers found everything normal.  
As the eldest entered the room he was forced to share with his younger brother, he stepped into something wet. Lifting his foot in annoyance, he looked down wondering what unsavory thing his younger brother had spilt on the floor.  
Blood. He looked up and saw patterns drawn in the blood. Patterns, pictures, symbols, writing. Sand and blood. It thickly covered the bed, seeped into the carpet, stained the walls, and the carcass, the carcass. The body hung skinned and broken from a hook in the ceiling, the skin was stretched tightly over the window. He staggered towards the body, crying. His brother, who he wasn▓t supposed to leave alone at night, he had left him. And now, see what had happened?  
He reached out and touched the still warm flesh. As he did, he heard the floorboards creak in the corner. He turned and screamed, staggering back he fell into the impossibly rotting carcass. He was pulled from it by hand with nails that tore his skin, with a touch that burned like acid. He stared at the face of the creature that killed his brother and all screams were torn from his lips.

Sam sat up quickly nearly knocking the cushions off the couch. He reached to his side and shook Dean, ⌠ Dean┘wake up, it▓s twelve.■ Dean sat up slowly, he looked around the room and then at Sam, ⌠ You look like hell.■ ⌠ Oh yes, and you look gloriously beautiful.■ ⌠ I know.■ Dean smiled sickly sweet.  
⌠ You are so vain.■ ⌠ Ok, that▒s already been established. Why▒d you wake me up?■ ⌠ Someone else is Dead, two people. Brothers.■ ⌠ We got to go then.■ Dean said as he stood from the couch and stretched his stiff muscles is the cold winter air.  
They changed quickly, then got to the car. It was still raining and cold. As they ran to the car the wind ripped at them tearing all their warmth away.

When they were finally in the car and warm. They drove towards the house were the most recent murders has occurred.  
The house was surrounded by yellow police tape, police cars, and policemen. Sam reached into the cars storage compartment and pulled out their badges. He handed Dean his as they got out of the car. They walked up to the yellow tape and flashed a nearby policewomen their badges. Dean lifted the tape for Sam and they walked in. The smell was what struck them, blood and flesh, rotted and old. It wasn▓t right. The children▓s father said it had happened that night, so why was it rotten? Dean sniffed the air and frowned, ⌠ Let▒s go upstairs.■ As they went up the stairs the stench grew worse. Sam put his hand over his hand to try and ignore the retched scent. It didn▓t work. They easily found the room, and were startled by the sight. It wasn▓t the type of sight you could forget.  
Sam looked around, ⌠ Sand? What the hell?■ Dean frowned deeply, ⌠ We need to go back to the motel.■ ⌠ Why?■ ⌠ We just do.■ Dean told him grabbing Sam▓s hand and pulling him out of the room, out of the house and back to the car. He shoved him into the passengers seat and they took off.  
⌠ Dude, what the hell? Are you ok?■ ⌠ Yeah, I▒m fine. I think I know what we▒re dealing with. I surprised you couldn▒t tell immediately.■ When they got back to their motel, Dean went to the computer immediately he flicked it on and sat down in front of it. Sam sat down on the corner of the bed and waited.

After a while, Sam had fallen asleep. He heard the sharp slam of the door opening, then closing. He sat up and looked around. No one. A creak on the floorboards outside his room. Sam stood up quietly and crossed the room. He stood next to the window and moved the curtain slightly. The window was thickly covered in grime. He could vaguely make out a figure standing at the doorstep wearing blue.  
Blue like a police uniform. Sam stepped back from the window, he turned quickly and jumped as a hand was pressed over his mouth, ⌠ Quiet, you don▒t want them to here us.■ Sam nodded and was released. Dean stepped back from him and smiled. He handed him his bag and sprinted to the window across the room.  
⌠ Gotta▓ go Sammy! I distracted them so they▒ll be looking for me for an hour.■ Sam ran to Dean and saw him leap out of the window. He and Sam tore across the parking lot to the car and got in. Dean drove to a ▒no-tell motel▓ in the middle of nowhere. They got their room quickly and stayed inside the night.

The next day Sam and Dean drove back into town. In the car Dean flicked on the radio. ⌠-Till the sandman he comes Sleep with one eye open Gripping your pillow tight Exit light Enter night Take my hand Off to never never land Something▓s wrong, shut the light Heavy thoughts tonight And they aren▓t of snow white Dreams of war, dreams of liars Dreams of dragons fire And of things that will bite

Sleep with one eye open Gripping your pillow tight Exit light Enter night Take my hand Off to never never land Now I lay me down to sleep Pray the lord my soul to keep If I die before I wake Pray the lord my soul to take■ Dean snapped the radio off and turned to Sam, ⌠ It▒s a Sandman, Sam, and ┘ I don▒t know how to deal with this.■ ⌠ A Sandman? What do you mean?■ ⌠ You know, like, ▒oh Mr. Sandman bring me a dream▒; sprinkle sand in their eyes and make them fall asleep.■ Dean told him, trying to explain. The whole idea was strange. The Sandman was a children▓s bed time story, not, according to most people, a savage monster intent on killing children unwilling to sleep.  
⌠ Okay, then, yesterday why did you want to get out of that house so fast?■ Sam inquired.  
⌠ Because, I have reason to believe that our Sandman may lash out at someone who▒s seen his handiwork.■ ⌠ That▒s a problem.■ ⌠ Yeah.■ ⌠ What can we do to keep people from hearing about it? Or seeing pictures?■ Sam asked. So far he was really disliking this investigation. He didn▓t like the fact that they didn▓t have the answers. Didn▓t like the fact that children and teenagers were being killed. Didn▓t like the fact that at that moment they had no idea how to stop it. But they would somehow find a way. They had to. ⌠ Well I don▓t know, I guess we could blow up the newspaper printing factory.■ Dean suggested. Sam stared at him as though he were an idiot, ⌠ No?■ ⌠ Did you really think I would let you do that? Blow up a printing Factory?■ ⌠ Well, you can do anything if you have a good enough reason.■ Sam stared at hi blankly, ⌠ But, people could get hurt,■ ⌠ We▒ll make sure the place is empty before we blow it up■ Dean told him as though the conversation they were having was perfectly normal.  
⌠ You▒ve got to be kidding me.■ Sam replied, he wondered if his older brother had been thinking about this, planning it carefully, so that by the time he told Sam about it, there would be very few kinks left to work out.  
⌠ Sam, why would I kid about this?■ Dean stared at him with a look of complete exasperation. ⌠ I don▒t know, maybe you▒re trying to see what I▒d be willing to do.■ ⌠ Are you willing to do it?■ He asked.  
⌠ Only if we can get everyone out of the building in a way that won▒t get police attention. Do you know anyway we can do that?■ ⌠ Maybe, if we▒re careful.■ ⌠ I guess we▒re going to have to be really careful then.■ Sam told him. He hoped whatever Dean had in mind would work.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This song is by Metallica, it▓s called ⌠Enter Sandman■ from their CD ▒Matallica▓. 


End file.
